villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Brock Rumlow, '''better known as the supervillain '''Crossbones, is a recurring villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is an antagonist in Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''(later secondary antagonist after the Winter Soldier became an anti-hero) and ''Captain America: Civil War. He is portrayed by actor Frank Grillo. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' In the opening sequence, Rumlow leads SHIELD's STRIKE team on a mission to aid Captain America and Black Widow in capturing Batroc the Leaper. Later, when Captain America refuses to share information regarding Nick Fury's "death" to Alexander Pierce, Rumlow and his team are sent to subdue Captain America in an elevator. However, the hero manages to get away, and throughout the rest of the movie, Rumlow and his team attempt to kill Captain America so that he cannot interfere with Pierce's scheme to kill millions of people with a fleet of Helicarriers. It is later revealed that Rumlow and Pierce are double agents working for the terrorist cell HYDRA. After Captain America reveals that SHIELD was compromised by HYDRA, Rumlow and his team are dispatched to launch Project Insight. At the climax of the film, Rumlow nearly kills Sharon Carter (Agent 13), before facing off with Sam Wilson, an ally of Captain America known as the Falcon. And although he defeats Wilson, Rumlow is severely burned when one of the hellicarriers crash onto the Triskelion. Rumlow is last seen taken to a hospital for medical attention. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Rumlow returns in the opening sequence of this film. The Avengers, led by Captain America, have been tracking Rumlow down for six months prior to the film's events. They eventually get a lead on the villain in Lagos, Nigeria. They are surprised when Crossbones' mercenaries storm an infectious disease center to steal a chemical bioweapon, as they expected him to target a local police station. After successfully obtaining the virus, Crossbones and his men flee from the facility. Knowing that they cannot outrun the Avengers, they abandon the truck in an African slum before splitting up. While his men end up being defeated by the other Avengers. Crossbones ambushes Captain America, and the two engage in an intense fight. After being disarmed and defeated, Crossbones removes his helmet to reveal his scarred face. Rumlow then goads Rogers into dropping his guard by referring to Bucky. Once Rogers was distracted, Rumlow detonates an explosives vest, hoping to take the captain down with him. However, Scarlet Witch uses her powers to temporarily contain the blast, and attempts to levitate Rumlow into the sky and away from civilians. Unfortunately, she loses control of her powers and the bomb detonates next to a building, causing it to collapse which not only kills Rumlow, but also several relief aid workers inside the building, much to the Avengers' distraught. This event is what led the United Nations to pass the Sokovia Accords, which legalizes an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers of their heroics (due to their massive battle against Ultron in Sokovia). Quotes * "Pack it up." * "He's here." * "That don't work like that no more!" * "Fire in the hole." * "Bring this to the airstrip." * "We're not gonna outrun 'em. Lose the truck." * "I'm not." * "There you are you son of a bitch!" * "I've been waiting for this!" * "This is for dropping a building on my face!" * "I think I look pretty good, all things considered." * "You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." * "He remembered you. I was there." * "He got all weepy about it. Until they put his brain back in a blender." * "He wanted you to know something." * "He said to me, 'please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.'" * "And you're coming with me." Gallery Rumlowprofile.jpg|Rumlow as the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Cb2.jpg|Frank Grillo as Crossbones on the set of Civil War CrossBones Poster.jpg|Promotional image of Crossbones Crossbone vs Rogers.PNG|Crossbones battles Captain America in Lagos CrossboneDeath.PNG|Crossbones Death Trivia * Frank Grillo, who portrays Crossbones, hints that his character will somehow return in the future, despite his apparent death in the latest film. Navigations Category:Male Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitor Category:Masked Villain Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Extremists Category:Captain America Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enforcer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Military Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Outright Villains Category:Minor Villains